


Life Debt

by MsAndrogyny



Series: Established Relationship [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Established Relationship, Pets, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAndrogyny/pseuds/MsAndrogyny
Summary: Sequel toCan We Keep Him?





	Life Debt

Frank walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes from lunch and spotted Charlie sitting in the corner, facing the wall. At first glance nothing seemed wrong and Frank started making his way over to the sink, but then it registered. Charlie was sitting in the corner, facing the wall and he was staring down at _something_ while wagging his tail. Frank shot a look over his shoulder to confirm that was what the cat was doing and frowned.  
  
“What do you have there?” Frank asked and the tabby looked up for a second before staring down intently again. Frank frowned a little deeper, put down the dishes and walked over to the cat before looking over its shoulder. As soon as he spotted the humongous, black, eight-legged creature, Frank stumbled backwards.  
  
“Oh my God.” He said with a shaky voice as he trembled with fear. He eyed Charlie who was still looking down intently.  
  
“Charlie, get away from that _thing_.”  
  
Charlie didn’t respond.  
  
“Oh, Jesus.” Frank quickly looked around, trying to find a weapon to defend Charlie and himself from the demonic creature, but before he could find anything he noticed movement from the corner of his eyes and his eyes shot back to the creepy crawler that had started to move away from Charlie. Frank let out a whimper and took another step back while watching Charlie pushing his face closer to the spider.  
  
“Charlie, no.” Frank reached out to Charlie, even though he was too far away to actually grab him.  
  
Suddenly the giant spider changed its course and it was now headed for Frank, who let out a sound of distress and pressed up against the wall, getting on his tippy-toes even though he knew that wouldn’t save him if the eight-legged creature decided to launch an attack.  
  
Charlie reached out and poked the spider with his paw, causing the evil creature to rush forward and Frank nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get out of the room. He leaped, landed on the couch and pressed himself down on his stomach while breathing heavily and peering over the armrest.  
  
Charlie kept following the spider around while poking at it with his paw every now and then, causing the spider to run around the room some more, which—in turn—caused Charlie to follow it and poke at it again, which then made the spider run around even more.  
  
“Charlie, stop antagonizing it!” Frank called from the couch, but the cat paid no heed to his words. Any moment now, the spider would become fed up with Charlie’s prodding and it would jump from the kitchen floor straight into Frank’s face. Or worse—into Charlie’s face. Oh fuck, Frank had fled without taking Charlie with him and clearly the poor cat didn’t realize the danger he was in.  
  
Frank ducked behind the armrest when he realized he had to get out there and save Charlie from the giant spider. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and pushed off the couch.  
  
“Leave no man behind!” He yelled as he ran into the kitchen, grabbed Charlie and rushed back to the living room. He leaped back onto the couch while holding Charlie close to his chest, but as soon as he landed, the cat squirmed, put his nails into Frank arms and Frank cried out in pain while letting go of Charlie, who then hopped off the couch and walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
“I just risked my life for you, you ungrateful little shit.” Frank called after Charlie before lying back down on his stomach and peering over the armrest again. Charlie stalked the rest of the way over before jumping onto the spider, making the evil creature sprint through the kitchen again while Charlie followed and poked at the thing.  
  
“Please stop fucking poking it.” Frank pleaded with the cat.  
  
Poke. Poke. Poke.  
  
“Charlie!”  
  
Poke. Poke.  
  
Wait. Frank pushed up a little. It looked like the spider was limping. Charlie’s poking must have incapacitated it.  
  
“Don’t stop poking!” Frank called out and was happy to see Charlie finally listened to him. “Poke it to death!”  
  
Frank watched as Charlie poked the thing two more times before leaning in and…  
  
“Charlie! I said ‘poke it’, not ‘eat it’!” Frank called out in distress before ducking back behind the armrest. “Oh my God, I’m gonna be sick.”  
  
There was the sound of nails on the floor and it wasn’t long before Charlie hopped onto the couch next to Frank. He pressed his face up to Frank’s and sniffed a few times, causing Frank to grimace and gently push the cat away.  
  
“Keep your spider breath away from me.” He said and rolled over onto his side to make room for Charlie, who instantly fitted himself against Frank.  
  
“Thanks, though.” Frank said and started petting the cat. “While I do not agree with your methods, I must say I rather like the results.”  
  
Charlie stretched and rolled onto his back and Frank scoffed.  
  
“Okay then, but only cause you saved me.” Frank said and started petting the soft, warm belly. And as he moved his hand, he knew there was no way he could ever show Charlie the door now. Not now he owed him a life debt.

 


End file.
